<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lacerate by AStarWarsFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702620">Lacerate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan'>AStarWarsFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacerate- to rip; to maul; to tear; to mutilate; to mangle<br/>Anakin is surrounded by battle droids when he remembers an important Jedi teaching.</p><p>(Despite how easy it would be to do something graphic with this prompt, this isn't. Only droids being destroyed)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lacerate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin looked around. He was surrounded by battle droids pointing their guns at him. His arm had gotten hit and his com wasn't working. His lightsaber had also dropped a ways back. He had no backup. No help. No hope.</p><p>Searching frantically for a way to get out of this situation a saying he had heard once from a Jedi Master came to mind.</p><p>"When all hope seems lost, remember that there is hope in the force. Breathe, just breathe, and the Force will guide you."</p><p>Even as he heard the droids tightening their grip on the blasters, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. POwer came rushing towards him all at once. He opened his eyes and began to tear through the droids. One after the other, he began to separate the droids piece by piece with his hands and the Force. So consumed in dismantling the next droid, he failed to notice the blaster bolts hovering inches from his body, frozen in midair. He continued like this until the whole legion of droids were mere scrap.</p><p>Seeing no more adversaries, Anakin closed his eyes once more, and promptly fell to the ground.</p><hr/><p>"-ir. Sir. Sir!"</p><p>"What happened," Anakin groaned, clutching his head.</p><p>"We don't know sir," the swimming face of Rex said above him. "One minute we noticed you weren't receiving coms and the next we found you here, unconscious."</p><p>Anakin then looked around at the wreckage of droids around him. "Huh."</p><p>"You don't remember it, sir?"</p><p>"No Rex, I don't. I wonder if-"</p><p>"What did you do this time Anakin?" Obi-Wan's crisp Corusaunti accent cut in.</p><p>"For once, I don't know."</p><p>"Hmm, yes. Very mysterious," Obi-Wan pondered, placing a hand on his chin. "Well, for now, we should just be glad you are ok. We need to focus on the upcoming battles."</p><p>"Yes, Master."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>